Atrapada
by Nocturna4
Summary: Mientras que el resto de chicas debía lidiar con acné o ropa que ya no les quedaba, Cindy era secuestrada y llevada a un planeta lejano. Para arruinar su día, todos sus medios de escape habían sido bloqueados y ella detestaba jugar a la damisela en apuros. Así que debía esperar por Jimmy para que la rescatara ¿Raro? Ella lo llamaba lunes. Un maldito lunes cualquiera.


**Atrapada**

Cuando la adolescencia llega, las personas sufren pequeñas inseguridades. Eso era normal. Para Cindy la realización de que su cuerpo había cambiado le llegó como un meteorito. Un día se encontraba comprando un nuevo traje de baño porque el que tenía ya no le quedaba bien. Otro día se encontraba maldiciéndose, avergonzada y queriendo que la tierra se la tragara o que una carpa la cubriese. Después de vivir quince años en Retroville había aprendido varias cosas, al igual que su propia familia. Una de ellas era no hacer preguntas innecesarias. Su madre no le preguntaba por qué de repente aparecía con un lindo bronceado y ella fingía que no sonreía como una tonta mientras iba a su habitación.

Después de que Jimmy y ella encontrasen (o mejor dicho se _perdiesen_ ) en esa isla desierta, ambos habían creado un pequeño ritual. Cuando las cosas parecían estar a punto de salirse de control o simplemente les nacía el impulso, ambos se escapaban a su pequeña isla. Lo que ocurría ahí, se quedaba ahí. Casi como si fuese otra vida, una cosa era Retroville, con sus competencias constantes, peleas sin fin y el gusto de humillar al otro y por otro lado estaba la Isla donde no había nadie que los mirase, ni juzgase, donde simplemente pudiesen convivir de forma más relajada. Y por años había sido así. Hasta que el traje de baño que se había comprado le pareció que le quedaba ridículo. Lo cual no tenía sentido, porque cuando se lo compró creyó que le quedaba bien, tal vez un poco holgada la pieza de arriba pero como imitaba una pañoleta verde que se amarraba a su torso, solo debía ajustarla y no preocuparse demasiado de que luciera algo arrugada; la parte inferior era del mismo color y aunque era algo revelador, se compensaba con la pequeña falda plisada que volvía al conjunto más cómodo. Si, le lucía bien. En teoría. Porque unos días atrás cuando llegaron a la Isla y ella había estrenado su traje de baño, Jimmy se había quedado de una pieza. No sonrojado. No nervioso. Sin tartamudeos. Solo la taladró con la mirada. Y ahí supo que debía verse ridícula ¿Acaso era obvio que le quedaba holgado algo? ¿O muy ajustado a las caderas? ¿O…?

Jimmy dio una pobre excusa y se metió a la selva, prometiéndole que volvería. Una parte de ella se sintió decepcionada pero su orgullo pudo más, así que fingió indiferencia y se recostó en la playa para tomar sol. Si él estaba decepcionado, era su problema ¿No? Ella no le debía nada. No importaba que a lo largo de los años su atracción hacia ese ególatra genio la tuviese condenada…. O que él besara cada vez mejor y que a veces sintiese que no podía expresarse del todo con ese simple contacto hasta que la punta de sus dedos parecían contener electricidad y su cuerpo hormigueaba necesitando algo que no sabía ponerle nombre.

No.

No importaba.

Si él se ponía estúpido e idiota con ella en el lugar que se suponía era un paraíso para ambos, era problema de Jimmy Neutron. No suyo.

Así que Cindy ocupó su lugar favorito en la playa, se puso bronceador y se recostó. Sus tontos oídos siempre atentos hacia la selva, por si él volvía.

A veces se odiaba a si misma…

Media hora después cosas ocurrieron y otras no. Jimmy no volvió. Ella fue secuestrada por una nave espacial.

Oh.

Si.

 _Eso._

Unos días atrás, en la Isla, un rayo apareció sobre su cuerpo y antes de darse cuenta estaba flotando, lejos de tierra firme. Ella gritó, luchó, pero era como si estuviese en una dimensión o una habitación silenciosa, ningún ruido provenía del exterior y tampoco parecía salir. Pero antes de que la Isla (necesitaba ponerle un mejor nombre…) desapareciera, ella sintió ser teletransportada. En un segundo había flotado sobre la Tierra, al siguiente estaba en una celda.

Bien.

No era nada nuevo. Ya había lidiado con cosas así. Cindy maldijo estar en el equivalente ropa interior a prueba de agua de la y buscó una salida. Obviamente no obtuvo nada más que una confirmación de que estaba en un lugar herméticamente cerrado con la fusión de un duro banco y una pequeña cama empotrado contra la pared y algo que debía ser un baño. Realmente esperaba que eso fuese un baño.

Así comenzó su secuestro alienígena.

Cindy gritó, amenazó, golpeó las paredes, intentó ser razonable, chantajeó y luchó por meditar para despejar su mente. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo podía escuchar unos gruñidos provenir desde los pasillos, un tipo de idioma salvaje y áspero. Pero nada más.

Múltiples horas después una rejilla en el suelo apareció y por esta se deslizó un plato de comida. No lo tocó. Por lo menos en un inicio. Pero la sed venció y cuando bebió el primer trago de lo que parecía agua, fue noqueada. Cuando despertó, se encontró con esposas cortas en sus manos y grilletes en sus pies. Alguien le había puesto algo similar a un vestido o túnica color arena. La puerta de su celda se abrió o mejor dicho, una de las paredes tuvo repentinamente una puerta y esta se abrió. Una criatura similar a un lobo negro humanoide apareció en el lumbral, tenía un hocico alargado pero sus ojos resplandecieron como jades, su cuerpo tenía la contextura de un humano, ancho de hombros, brazos fornidos, pecho sólido atrás de un pectoral plateado muy similar al que usaban los antiguos romanos, sus manos eran muy similares a las suyas, pero con filadas garras; el pelaje cubría todo su cuerpo y sus fornidas piernas, cubiertas de un tipo de tela brillante y blanca dejaban ver que desde sus rodillas volvía a equilibrarse con patas. Pero al mismo tiempo era diferente a un humano, tenía otro par de ojos a la altura de lo que debería ser sus sienes y cuando gruñó en su dirección sus dientes le recordaron más a un tiburón que a un canino.

El sonido que provino de su boca parecía una serie de aullidos modulados y siseos roncos. Pero una punzada en su cabeza, como una corriente eléctrica intensa apagó esos sonidos y los convirtió en palabras.

Unas que entendió.

\- …¿Ya está funcionando? –demandó saber la criatura.

\- Te entiendo. –Cindy elevó sus manos esposadas contra su boca y frunció el ceño- ¿Qué…? –su boca no se movió de forma natural, las palabras se oían igual pero sus labios tomaban caminos diferentes para decirlas.

\- Bien, el adaptador universal está funcionando. –la criatura pareció reír- Aunque pocos cerebros son tan buenos como para hacer lo que estás haciendo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- No solo entiendes el lenguaje, lo estás hablando. –apuntó el ser.

\- ¿Qué me hicieron? –demandó y sintió su lengua picar, como si las palabras usaran demasiadas palabras raspantes- Me la van a pagar. –juró, levantando el mentón de forma desafiante.

\- Te hicimos un favor. La mercancía se vende tres veces más caro cuando pueden hablar cualquier idioma. Me habían dicho que tu planeta era primitivo, pero no pensé que se mantuviesen tan atrás como para no crear dispositivos de comunicación o algo similar ¿Y cómo hacen para hablar con las otras especies?

Cindy enmarcó una ceja, extrañada.

\- ¿Los animales…? –preguntó.

La criatura soltó una rotunda carcajada lanzando su rostro hacia atrás, la hilera de sus dientes se mostró como dagas letales. Algo le dijo que si él quisiera podría despedazarla de un mordisco.

\- Así que ustedes creen que solo su especie habla. –rodó los ojos- Primitivos. Pero bien. –se encogió de hombros- Una pequeña incisión en tu cráneo bastó para darte el adaptador universal. No es el mejor del mercado, claro, tampoco vamos a gastar demasiado. Pero se puede actualizar otros idiomas.

\- ¡Kah-lam! ¿Estas charlando con los esclavos otra vez?

La voz del pasillo sonaba armoniosa, como si fuese un tipo de sedante y canción de cuna.

\- Lo siento Sesha Ra. –la criatura de oscuro pelaje la miró- Ya llegamos a tu nuevo destino. Hay dos opciones, vienes por las buenas o deberé noquearte.

Cindy se mantuvo callada. No le gustó saber que le habían abierto la cabeza cuando estuvo inconsciente, deseaba buscar la invasión lo antes posible y confirmar si tenía algún daño pero tenía las manos esposadas. Tampoco fue de su agrado la palabra _esclavos_. Eso nunca pronosticaba algo bueno. La chica observó a su alrededor rápidamente, calculando sus posibilidades. La criatura con el nombre de Kah-lam era casi dos metros de alto y obviamente era fuerte y si suponía que lo que llevaba en su cinturón no era una varilla cualquiera sino algún tipo de arma, significaba que ella tendría que luchar encadenada y atrapada. Además, no sabía el tamaño de la nave ni cuántos enemigos estarían esperándola afuera.

Así que sonrió y mostró la más grande dulzura en su mirada esmeralda.

\- Por supuesto. –respondió, extendiendo sus piernas en dirección de su carcelero.

Kah-lam era diestro con sus manos, abrió los cerrojos sin apartar su mirada de ella. Cindy notó que tenía los tobillos enrojecidos por el contacto directo contra el metal, aunque le habían puesto algo similar a unos botines del mismo color que su túnica. Pero la criatura no liberó sus manos, rodeó las esposas con una cadena y la guio fuera de su prisión. Cindy notó que había una hilera de cuartos como el suyo, todos abiertos. Al otro lado del pasillo alcanzó a ver aproximadamente veinte criaturas, algunas humanoides, otras de diferentes formas, pero todas ellas encadenas. Unas se veían miserables pero la mayoría parecían tranquilos y un par charlaban entre si.

La corriente en su cerebro se disparó como un cosquilleo.

\- …por fin tenemos la edad adecuada para traer honor a nuestras familias…

\- …me alegra que el patriarca nos vendiera a tan distinguidos negociantes.

\- Por favor. No quiero estar aquí. No quiero estar aquí.

Cindy apretó sus puños y mantuvo su vista fija en el suelo. Alrededor de los esclavos había dos hielas de guardias, todos de la misma especie que Kah-lam, parecían olisquear el aire, analizando a cada presa que pasaba y decían algo en voz alta. Cuando ella llegó a su altura ellos dijeron algo y se rieron. Pero su cerebro pareció tardar en encontrar los significados. Excepto por " _esposa_ ", la última palabra.

\- ¿Qué? –jadeó, mirando con furia a los guardias.

Ellos se rieron, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo y repitieron las tres palabras. Pero esta vez su cerebro encontró un equivalente.

\- Odalisca, concubina o esposa. –la criatura tenía una pelaje color caramelo y sus ojos rojizos la taladraron- Tienes suerte, humana. No durarías ni dos horas en las minas.

Cindy soltó una grosería y envió al diablo su plan. En un arrebato le dio una patada al guardia y uso sus esposas para darle un golpe en el hocico. La criatura cayó pero cuando se dispuso a dar otro golpe una corriente eléctrica en su nuca la noqueó.

Oscuridad.

Genial, era una chica lista con un terrible temperamento que la metía en líos constantemente ¿No?

Cindy abrió los ojos algo adolorida.

Ahora había que agregar otro " _genial_ " a su mente. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero obviamente era algo similar a un escaparate. Aunque tenía una cama y un espacio privado para asearse, Pero por el resto, un cristal ocupaba una de sus cuatro paredes y mostraba el pequeño dormitorio que le habían dado. Aún tenía la túnica encima y por lo que revisó llevaba su traje de baño abajo. La cinta que sostenía su cabello había desaparecido y ahora caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro. Un centenar de criaturas pasaba frente a ella, algunos se detenían y hablaban, otros seguían de largo. Pero no oía nada. Cindy intentó gritar pero nadie reaccionó. Así que era de ambos lados el aislamiento de sonido. Ahí, frente a su nueva prisión, podía ver a otras criaturas encerradas, solo podía asumir que eran féminas, como ella, pero eran de diferentes especies. Todas parecían hacer alguna gracia cuando la gente se detenía, bailaban, mostraban su destreza y agilidad o dejaban ver su belleza física.

Odalisca. Concubina. Esposa.

Cindy se sentó en la cama y tomó una pose de meditación para despejar su mente. Si recordaba bien, odalisca era un tipo de rol femenino en el harem de un sultán, pero para entretener a las mujeres ¿No? O en todo caso, no debía intimar con nadie, a diferencia de una concubina o esposa. Pero no podía estar completamente segura.

Cuando la adolescencia llegaba, usualmente las personas tienen pequeños problemas, como acné o que la ropa ya no les quedara de la misma manera ¿Ella? Oh, no ¿Por qué hacer las cosas fáciles? Un año atrás hubiese sido clasificada como compañera de alguna niña alienígena o algo así, pero ¿Ahora? Claro… odalisca, concubina o esposa. Cindy respiró hondo, una cosa que tenía en claro era que sería rescatada. No importaba lo difícil que fuese su situación, daría lucha y esperaría por Jimmy. Él no dejaría que algo malo le pasara.

La rubia miró la cara interna de su muñeca, aunque no hubiese marca sabía que tenía incrustado un rastreador ahí. Después de que Libby fuese secuestrada por una tribu de gente topo que vivía bajo la Antártida, Jimmy había tomado la decisión de poner rastreadores a sus amigos. Sin importar que tan lejos estuviesen, él podría encontrarlos. Claro, ella también podría encontrar al genio si algo le pasaba, sabía usar su laboratorio y él también llevaba un rastreador bajo la piel.

Así que debía esperar.

Lo cual le fastidiaba terriblemente.

Cindy abrió los ojos y reparó en la cama, junto a ella, había un viejo celular, tenía teclas y una pequeña pantalla. No se animó demasiado, estaba segura que no había señal telefónica en ese planeta. Cuando tomó el aparato se percató que tenía una nota pegada en el mismo.

No era letra humana, pero su cerebro lo tradujo fácilmente.

" _Úsalo o entretente_ "

Curioso.

Al mirar en las opciones del aparato notó que tenía una gran colección de música variada y toda de la tierra. Algunas antiguas y otras en diferentes idiomas. Pero para su sorpresa por primera vez podía comprender canciones en coreano o árabe. Algo le dijo que en teoría debía usar esa música para bailar si es que ese era su talento y quería ser _adquirida_. Y claro, era buena bailando, pero no les iba a dar el gusto. Así que se giró, dándole la espalda al cristal y se recostó en la cama, apoyó sus piernas contra la pared para tenerlas elevadas y dejó que la música inundara. Si no veía a la gente a sus espaldas, era como si estuviese en un pequeño cuarto de hotel, esperando pacientemente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, recordó cuando tenía doce años, Jimmy y ella se habían tenido que esconder en un hotel de mala muerte mientras la policía los perseguía. Un estúpido villano había hipnotizado a la gente para que creyera que el genio era una amenaza y cuando ella intentó salvarlo, la orden se amplió para que ella también fuese buscada. Al igual que en esa ocasión, se había sentado de la misma manera mientras Jimmy hacía un hueco en el suelo de tanto caminar mientras se obligaba a pensar. Claro, lo correcto hubiese sido ayudarlo, pero era divertido verlo desesperarse.

Cindy tomó el celular y repitió la última canción.

Oh, habían sido una buena época, mucho más simple.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, el ritmo de la música vareaba, a veces se encontraba tarareando una melodía suave y luego sacudiéndose al ritmo de un rock clásico y acelerado que agitaba sus venas. Ese vejestorio tenía una amalgama de música increíble, a veces con un gusto cursi o de letra ridícula y otras veces tan pesado como una ópera sangrienta. Pero mayoritariamente le hacía pasar el tiempo. La canción que estaba escuchando le ayudaba a relajarse, era un tipo de rock country bastante moderno, la voz del sujeto hablaba de una chica algo complicada, que parecía a veces cambiar de parecer y podía hacerte esperar. No es que se sintiera exactamente identificada ni nada por estilo, pero la idea era interesante, lograr que _esa persona_ pudiese pensar así de ella, que sin importar las circunstancias la viese como una criatura increíble que lo dejara con la boca abierta mientras bailaba frente a él. Ya hacía mucho tiempo había dejado atrás las fantasías de príncipes, cada vez era más realista con su situación. Así que la idea de no encontrarse ahí, atrapada, esperando un espectacular rescate y en cambio estuviese en alguna fiesta animada, bailando al ritmo de la música con un ajustados jeans, misteriosa y atrayente para los ojos de _esa persona_ sonaba como algo ideal. Antes de darse cuenta sus piernas estaban usando la pared para moverse, mientras su torso, sobre la cama, seguía el ritmo atrevido, sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro mientras su vientre se ondeaba casi separándose del colchón. La mente era un templo pero en ese momento era un oasis, imaginándose con las luces tenues, la gente disfrutando a su alrededor y _esa persona_ congelado en su lugar, boquiabierto y ciego a cualquier persona que no fuese ella. La idea de mirarlo en ese momento y verlo sonrojado, tartamudeando por ella, sería como el mejor halago ¿Acaso sría tan complicado?

Cindy se detuvo.

Si, era verdad. Lo que ocurrió en la Isla unos días atrás confirmaba que era complicado. Si su traje de baño lo había incomodado (y no de forma agradable, dado que el genio había huido) ¿Cómo podía esperar anonadarlo si al parecer iba huir de ella?

Una puerta se abrió y Cindy se giró, rápidamente. Como en la nave, la pared que segundos antes no tenía ni una sola fisura ahora podía abrigar una puerta. Una criatura de piel rosada y pequeña ingresó a la habitación. La rubia frunció el ceño, notando que este tenía múltiples patas, como de un camarón que le ayudaban a mover una larga cola babosa, el cuerpo de ese ser parecía una masa aplastada con ojos verdes y un agujero en el centro que rápidamente descubrió que era su boca.

\- Te han comprado, muévete.

Cindy miró la puerta abierta y a la pequeña criatura.

\- Ya quisier… -se cortó cuando el ser se extendió como si fuese de goma de mascar y alguien lo estuviese inflando desde algún lado- Oh…

\- ¡Te-han-comprado-humana! –rugió la cosa rosada.

\- Bien, bien… -ella se levantó, con las palmas de sus manos a la vista- No tienes que enojarte. Ya…

La criatura volvió a su pequeño tamaño y asintió, guiándola fuera de la habitación.

El corredor era completamente oscuro y estrecho, solo había luces en el suelo, de color rojo. Casi parecía un camino de emergencia. Cindy miró sus muñecas firmemente aprisionadas y agradeció tener sus piernas liberadas por si necesitaba correr. Después de algunos giros laberínticos se encontró con una iluminada estancia construida en la misma roca arenosa. Techo, paredes y piso parecían haber sido escavados y hasta algunos muebles eran del mismo material, aunque los sillones estaban cubiertos de mieles escamosas. En el centro de uno había una figura no muy alta y encapuchada que tamborileaba sus dedos robóticos contra su rodilla.

Bien, la última vez que había visto a Jimmy, él no tenía una mano así.

Genial…

Para su confirmación, el ser se quitó la capucha, tenía un rostro muy humano aunque su piel era de un tono verde y parecía más cercano a los reptiles que a ella. Las pequeñas escamas parecían lentejuelas opacas sobre su cara y los enormes ojos negros la detuvieron en su lugar. Aunque fuese estúpido, sintió un vuelco en el vientre cuando el hombre sonrió de lado. El parecido con un humano era increíble y si lo fuese luciría como un joven de su edad con cierto atractivo delictivo. A la última moda de las novelas juveniles.

\- Ella llegó hoy, mi buen comprador. –habló la criatura parecida a un camarón rosado- Y como puede ver tiene todas sus partes originales.

\- Esa impresión me dio. –la voz del hombre era áspera y seseante, aun con el traductor- ¿Entonces…?

Camarón Rosado asintió con solemnidad y extendió sus patas hacia el hombre quien sacó de la gabardina una bolsa pesada y se la dio. La criatura asintió con emoción y pareció babear un poco, lo cual Cindy encontró desagradable y prefirió dar un paso hacia un lado.

\- Aquí tiene el controlador neuronal. –Camarón Rosado le hizo entrega de un pequeño control a su cliente- Le advierto que quienes la trajeron me dijeron que ella intentó escapar y tuvieron que usarlo. Esta tiene garras.

Así que lo que la había noqueado fue esa cosa. Cindy intentó sentir algo en su nuca, donde la corriente inició pero le fue difícil averiguar si había algo ahí o incrustado bajo su piel.

\- Me gustan fieras. –el hombre ladeó el rostro, mirándola largamente, como si la sopesara- ¿Y los papeles…?

\- Oh, sí. –Camarón Rosa asintió y sacó unos papeles que parecían hechos con la piel de algún animal- A partir de la ley en Taurin-10AL-D3, todo ser que ingrese al planeta sin documentos adquiere inmediatamente la casta Shalum, la más baja.

Control neuronal.

Control neuronal.

No podía meter su zapato en la boca de esa cosa porque terminaría noqueada.

Cindy debía recordarse eso.

\- Y como tal, pueden ser adquiridos, comprados e intercambiados. –continuó Camarón Rosa, con una voz monótona y aburrida, al parecer el discurso lo decía constantemente- Así que, siguiendo las leyes, aquí está su contrato de adquisición mi buen señor. Por favor, diviértase con su nueva esposa.

¿Qué?

Cindy sintió que sus ojos se abrían de forma desbordante.

Oh no.

Claro que no.

\- Tú debes estar… -miró al hombre jugar con sus dedos robóticos alrededor del control.

No podía ser…

\- ¿…encantado? Si, lo estoy. –el hombre se levantó y extendió su mano hacia los papeles.

\- Solo falta que me diga el nombre que le va a poner. –dijo la criatura rosada.

\- Ya tengo uno… -murmuró Cindy, apretando sus manos con fuerza ¿Dónde demonios estaba Neutron?

\- Lo perdiste cuando llegaste aquí. –Camarón Rosado pareció exasperado y miró culpable a su cliente- Le dije que tenía temperamento… No quisiera que se enojara con nuestro establecimiento si es que ella termina mordiéndolo o algo.

Oh, iba a hacer mucho más que eso.

\- Eso suena prometedor, en realidad. –dijo el hombre, indiferente a la mirada asesina de la chica- Veamos… ¿Qué tal Cindy Vortex?

La rubia dio un ligero respingón y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. No podía ser, esa criatura definitivamente hablaba, lucía y actuaba completamente diferente a Jimmy. Pero tampoco lo recordaba de sus aventuras espaciales. Nunca había visto alguien así. El hombre le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole de lado ¿Se suponía que debía confiar en él? Tampoco es que tuviese mucha opción considerando que él tenía ese control neuronal entre sus dedos. Pero el deseo de patearle el trasero era increíblemente fuerte.

\- Curioso nombre. –Camarón Rosado terminó los papeles y se los entregó- Felicidades estimado cliente.

\- ¿Y las esposas? –consultó el hombre.

\- Oh, estas se desatarán cuando salgan del planeta. El contrato es válido dentro del planeta, pero en el momento en que salgan de este tendrá legalidad intergaláctica. –le recordó el Camarón Rosado- ¿Desea algo más, estimado cliente?

\- ¿La salida? –consultó el hombre.

Cindy no sabía qué pensar exactamente. Si pudiese hacerse de ese control neuronal podría patear su salida fuera de ahí. Tal vez robar una nave ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser eso? Pero definitivamente no iba a ser la esposa de nadie. No importaba que ese hombre verde supiera su nombre. Pero por el momento debía mantener el juego calmo, astuto, ganarse su oportunidad para vencerlo.

Así que sonrió.

\- ¿Y cómo debo llamarte? –preguntó hacia su _dueño._

En serio, tenía ganas de vomitar con solo pensarlo.

El hombre lució sorprendido, pareció meditarlo, tal vez escogiendo de qué forma humillante molestarla pero luego se encogió de hombros.

\- Amo Jiisa. –propuso, simple y lo suficientemente penoso para que ella quisiera golpearse contra las paredes, el techo, el suelo y los muebles.

En fin, contra la piedra del lugar.

Pero mantuvo su sonrisa ladeada y se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien, _amo Jiisa_.

Necesitaba que bajase la guardia para hacerse del control neuronal.

El hombre sonrió y le hizo una señal para que avanzara frente a él. Cindy rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta, siguiendo al Camarón Rosado que los hizo salir de su establecimiento. La fuerte ventisca del desierto la sorprendió, el lugar parecía hecho de arena de playa pero el calor insoportable y las dunas que rodeaban la ciudad le hizo sentir ligeramente mareada, como si no hubiese respirado aire.

\- Tranquila. –Jiisa apoyó su esquelética mano sobre su hombro, desde cerca se notaba que era bastante alto y dominante- Ya te acostumbrarás.

Ella quiso soltarse, golpearlo con fuerza para hacer una declaración de intenciones. Pero debía ganarse su confianza si quería librarse de él. Así que sonrió y observó a su alrededor ¿Qué podía hacer para ganar algo de tiempo? Más le valía a Neutron estar cerca o ella tendría que hacer un rescate _hágalo usted misma_. Lo cual tampoco estaba mal, si no fuese porque las probabilidades estaban en su contra.

\- Tengo hambre –levantó su rostro en dirección a los completamente negros ojos del hombre- Amo Jiisa.

Él asintió, observó alrededor y detuvo a una criatura muy parecida a una enorme oruga morada.

\- Pregúntale dónde podemos comer. –le dijo Jiisa a Cindy.

Ella enmarcó una ceja. El control neuronal. Si. La rubia asintió y formuló su pregunta, la criatura miró sus manos, encadenadas y se rio ligeramente.

\- ¿Cuánto quiere gastar tu dueño para alimentarte raquítica criatura?

\- Un buen lugar, lejos del calor. –cortó Jiisa- ¿Conoces uno?

Oruga Desagradable señaló un camino y luego les dio unas indicaciones, volvió a mirar a Cindy y se rio abiertamente, mientras se encaminaba con sus regordetes patas lejos de ahí.

\- ¿Por qué me hiciste preguntarle si al final… -luchó con su enojo, se recordó concentrarse en sus clases de meditación con más fuerza, así que sonrió- ibas a hacerlo tú, Amo Jiisa?

Cuando se liberara iba a darle unos cuantos golpes por obligarle a ser amable con él.

\- Aquí no, Cindy. –él la tomó por las esposas, guiándola en el camino- Nos puedes delatar.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, intrigada. La mano robótica solo tocaba el corto metal de las esposas. Nunca había visto a ese hombre en su vida, no importaba que le hiciera sentir incómoda cada vez que la mirase y con el deseo de morderle la astuta lengua cada vez que parecía divertirse a su costa. Cindy observó alrededor, comenzando a sentir desesperación ¿Y si algo le había pasado a Neutron? Tal vez lo habían capturado, como a ella.

La idea le heló la sangre.

Casi tropezó al ingresar al establecimiento, por suerte Jiisa la sostuvo.

\- Pregúntale por una mesa privada.

Ella rodó los ojos y repitió la pregunta a la pequeña mujer de piel color papel que le recordó terriblemente a un lémur. Esta los llevó a un segundo piso. Al igual que el lugar donde había estado encerrada, todo estaba escavado en la piedra, hasta la mesa y las sillas. Ambos se sentaron sobre finas telas, hombreo con hombro y Jiisa pidió la mejor bebida y comida del lugar. La pequeña mujer asintió varias veces, agradecida y cerró la puerta atrás de ella. Por lo menos las puertas de ese lugar eran como las de la Tierra, no desaparecían y aparecían. Así no tenía que sentirse claustrofóbica.

\- Cuando desapareciste me asusté terriblemente. Por un momento pensé que te habías enojado conmigo por algo que escapaba de mi entendimiento. –comenzó Jiisa, apoyando su rostro contra su mano robótica.

\- ¿Qué?

Él levantó la mirada sorprendido y luego pareció darse cuenta de algo. Toda la actitud pedante y cínica desapareció de su rostro. Repentinamente lucía joven, inseguro en su propia piel, algo avergonzado.

\- Cindy. –él movió algo en su muñeca- Soy yo.

Casi gritó cuando vio que el rostro de Jiisa desaparecía. Jimmy la miró ligeramente divertido al notar que ella había saltado para alejarse.

\- Disfraz holográfico. –explicó el castaño, mostrando su reloj- Solo tomé prestada la apariencia de un sujeto en el embarcadero de la ciudad. No es por alardear, pero es un invento de espionaje increíblemente bueno, pensaba dárselo a cierta organización que de seguro lo necesitará…

\- ¿Cómo…?

Tantas preguntas ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Cómo sabía hablar el idioma? ¿Cómo logró pagar por ella? ¿Cómo es que se había tardado tanto en rescatarla? ¿Cómo se le ocurría tratarla como si fuese una fierecilla encantadora cuando la gente estaba alrededor?

Si, " _¿Cómo…?_ " era una buena forma de englobar todo.

Aunque rápidamente entendió algo. Jiisa. Jimmy Isaac. Astuto. Aunque no lo diría en voz alta.

\- Cuando volví y no te encontré, pensé que te habías enojado por mi lamentable actitud.

Si, esa era una forma de ponerlo.

Grosera actitud. Estúpida actitud. Irracional actitud.

 _Lamentable_ era simple, pero se lo dejaría pasar.

\- Así que te busqué, pero después de una hora… -Jimmy golpeó la mesa con sus dedos en muestra de nerviosismo- Bueno, decidí rastrear tu señal y apareciste cerca de los bordes del Sistema Solar. Por un momento pensé que estaba algo averiado pero después de confirmar cinco veces…

\- ¿Cinco veces? –indagó ella, enmarcando una ceja.

\- La posibilidad de avería era del 7% pero si era así y salía a buscarte cuando en realidad estabas ¿Qué se yo? Jugando con mi cordura, escondida en unas piedras… -imaginó él.

\- Ya no soy una niña. –Cindy intentó cruzar sus brazos pero las esposas le hicieron imposible el acto- Si quisiera jugar con tu cordura no jugaría a las escondidas, tengo otras maneras.

Jimmy la observó largamente, como si pudiese ver a través de su ropa, a través de su piel.

\- Indudablemente. –murmuró con cierto reproche pero rápidamente retomó su hilo de pensamientos- Así que tuve que volver, tomar mi nave y salir en tu búsqueda. No tuve tiempo de avisarle a nadie.

\- Mis padres van a matarme… -susurró ella.

\- Ya nos ocuparemos de eso. –el castaño lucía agotado, ligeramente ojeroso- Cuando rastree tu señal habías desaparecido. La gente que te secuestro debió usar un campo para bloquear la señal de rastreo. Algo muy tecnológico. Cuando volvamos debo arreglar los dispositivos, mejorarlos y…

Ella chasqueó sus dedos frente a los ojos azules.

\- Concéntrate, genio.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, sí. –él negó- Así que tuve que calcular la trayectoria, necesitaba avanzar todo lo posible hasta que volviera a aparecer tu señal o tardaría más en darte alcance. El riesgo era alto, fácilmente podría terminar retrasándome más. Pero calculando que el tipo de civilizaciones con vida inteligente y que han conquistado el viaje espacial se encuentra francamente lejos de la Vía Láctea, la posibilidad de ahorrarme tiempo era alta. –sonrió con cierto orgullo y se enderezó un poco- Cuando tu señal reapareció fue cerca de la órbita de este planeta y yo no estaba lejos. Al desembarcar noté los diferentes lenguajes y que no habían humanos, así que… -se encogió de hombros- digamos que le robé un poco de tiempo a un sujeto en el embarcadero.

\- ¿Al que le robaste el aspecto? –aventuró Cindy y miró bajo la mesa- ¿Cómo…? –se cortó al notar que el chico llevaba zapatos con plataforma, haciendo que se riera- Ya. Eso tiene sentido.

\- Dame un respiro Vortex.

\- No he dicho nada, Neutron. –ella se enderezó- Solo señalaba un punto.

\- Solo te divertías a mi costa. –Jimmy enmarcó una ceja.

\- Oh, por favor… -la rubia se apoyó contra el respaldo de su dura silla- Entonces, secuestraste a un sujeto con apariencia de reptil y manos metálicas.

\- No lo secuestré… Él despertará mañana sin recordar nada. –se defendió el chico- Solo tomé un poco de sus recuerdos, información del planeta y el idioma del lugar. Por suerte era nativo de aquí. Aunque esos adaptadores universales son fantásticos. Solo piénsalo, la barrera del idioma se derribaría. No solo entre naciones, sino fuera de nuestro planeta, sería algo fascinante.

Cindy ni siquiera pudo chasquear sus dedos. Antes de darse cuenta Jimmy ya se había abalanzado sobre ella y tenía su cabeza firmemente agarrada entre sus dedos. La chica se agitó pero se encontró apoyada contra el pecho masculino, directo sobre la camiseta azul con el logo de un átono en rojo. El calor en sus mejillas casi la asfixió, intentó protestar con todas sus fuerzas pero su voz había desaparecido. El corazón le latía con fuerza y no necesitaba ningún adaptador universal para entender la razón. Jimmy olía como a playa, era cálido y firme en su cercanía. Los dedos del genio pasearon por su cabello suelto, eran delicados, meticulosos y precisos. La piel se le erizó por entero y sus manos se aferraron a la tela de la ropa.

\- Aquí esta.

El aliento de Jimmy estaba sobre su oreja derecha, la acarició con cuidado y ella sintió la pequeña perforación, era como un pequeño espacio que no podía sentir.

\- ¿Te duele…?

Ella negó, porque temía haber perdido su voz para siempre.

\- La entrada tiene un pequeño tapón magnético, debes presionarlo en un determinado lugar para que se suelte. La incisión fue limpia, no hay rastros de tejido lastimado o en recuperación. –él le susurraba con fascinación contra su piel, sus dedos seguían deslizándose por su cabello- Cuando volvamos puedo averiguar cómo funciona, si es inofensivo y si quieres, te lo podrías quedar, lo actualizaremos con los idiomas que hay en la Tierra ¿Te imaginas? En un parpadeo podrías comunicarte con cualquier persona. Me pregunto si funciona con lenguaje escrito… -Jimmy suspiró.

Ella se estremeció. Ambos estaban muy cerca, increíblemente cerca. Sus piernas estaban entre las masculinas, su frente contra el pecho del chico y sus manos aferradas a la tela de la camiseta azul, justo sobre el vientre masculino. Él la acariciaba, la examinaba y le hablaba con increíble dedicación.

\- Ahora vamos a quitar ese control neuronal. –y aunque no lo mirase sabía que sonreía- ¿Qué diversión hay en la vida si es que Cindy Vortex tiene una correa y yo el otro extremo? –los dedos masculinos fueron hacia su nuca- No, se perdería el encanto de todo ¿No crees?

Ella dio un respingón cuando algo soltó su nuca, podía sentir como Jimmy acariciaba el lugar donde antes el control neuronal había estado. El deseo de cerrar sus ojos, de presionarse contra él y quedarse ahí fue inmenso. Por unos segundos se olvidó dónde estaba o qué había pasado los últimos días. Si se concentraba en el aroma a playa que él cargaba, casi parecía que estaban en la Isla y nada malo había ocurrido.

\- Hueles muy bien, Cindy.

Ahí supo que se iba a morir. No por el secuestro, ni por la lucha o la humillación. Toda la culpa la tendría él. Ese maldito genio estaba sacándola de su centro de gravedad y empujándola contra algo demasiado grande y aterrador.

\- James… -murmuró, tomando valor y levantando el rostro.

No sería la primera vez que lo besara. Eso lo sabía. Jimmy bajo sus manos para acariciar su rostro. No sería la primera vez que acortara esos centímetros entre ambos. Eso lo sabía. Los intensos ojos azules parecían oscurecerse mientras la atraía más. No sería la primera vez que su cuerpo temblaba. Pero parecía que cada vez era peor. Sus manos le picaban, no quería rodear el cuello masculino. No, quería algo más, _tocarlo_ , necesitaba sentirlo cerca, lograr explicarle lo que sentía de una forma que los besos no podían. Y eso le aterraba. Pero el calor de los labios de Jimmy estaba rozando su boca y sabía que necesitaría mucho más que eso para estar saciada…

La puerta sonó.

Ambos se alejaron, Jiisa volvió y ella miró sus esposas. Casi se había olvidado de ellas. Aun si hubiese querido hacer algo, se hubiese visto graciosa intentando abrazarlo con sus muñecas tan juntas una de la otra.

\- Aquí está su comida, estimados clientes. –anunció la pequeña anciana.

Dos sirvientes de la misma especie similar a los lémures corretearon por las paredes y el techo. Si debía darles crédito, usaron una gran maestría para dejar los platos y las bebidas. Cuando el aroma inundó su nariz sintió que en verdad tenía hambre.

La mujer y los sirvientes desaparecieron. Jiisi también.

Eso le alegró, prefería a Jimmy, menos intimidante, más imprudente, nervioso y patoso.

Cindy miró hacia abajo, una réplica alargada de unos palillos le dio la bienvenida como sus instrumentos de alimentación. Ella intentó agarrarlos pero sus propias manos estorbaban. Algo frustrada cerró la izquierda y usó sus dedos opuestos para intentar tomar los palillos, capturó algo similar a un trozo de vegetal e intentó acercarlo a su boca pero al girar los palillos estos chocaron contra sus nudillos y la comida cayó.

Jimmy soltó una pequeña risa.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Bien, bien… -él levantó las manos como si pidiera tiempo libre- Ya lo hago yo.

\- Oh no… -Cindy puso distancia entre ambos- Me niego rotundamente a que me des de comer en la boca ¿Sabes qué? Voy a esperar, no tengo tanta hambre.

\- No seas tan terca. –rogó Jimmy rodando los ojos- Yo no voy a comer esto solo y necesitas alimentarte ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

\- ¿Cuándo dejé la Tierra…? –aventuró.

\- ¿Hace tres días? –él la observó con sorpresa y acortó la distancia entre ambos- Vortex, vas a comer aunque tenga que inmovilizarte aquí y ahora.

\- Ya quisiera verte intentarlo, Neutron. –gruñó- Aun con mis manos inmovilizadas sigo siendo superior a ti, voy a patear tu trasero antes de que parpadees.

Él suspiró con frustración y miró su reloj, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y sacó un pequeño engranaje que lanzó hacia el techo que se pegó contra la superficie rocosa.

\- Te lo advertí. –murmuró el castaño y aplastó un botón en su reloj.

Cindy sintió sus brazos salir disparados hacia arriba. La sorpresa fue tal que casi se levantó de su lugar. Ese fue su error. No midió a su contrincante. Jimmy enganchó una de sus piernas sobre las suyas y enredó su pie atrás de los tobillos femeninos. Ella luchó, intentó separar los muslos o bajar sus brazos pero le fue imposible. Jimmy le sonrió con diversión mientras ella se agitaba, su pecho comenzó a subir con fuerza, presa de la frustración.

\- Suéltame, Nerdtron.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que te alimente? –aventuró el chico, estirándose para tomar un pedazo de algo como carne y llevárselo a la boca, cuando terminó sonrió con gusto- Esta muy bueno.

\- Por lo menos suéltame…

\- ¿Sabes qué? –Jimmy se acercó tanto que sus narices se tocaron y él sonrió de lado- No. Esto es mi venganza.

\- ¿Y ahora yo qué te hice, Neutron? –murmuró y con cuidado, porque él estaba demasiado cerca.

\- Como si no lo supieras… -él rodó los ojos y agarró uno de los platos lleno de vegetales- Ahora se una buena niña y abre grande.

Cindy se sintió humillada, furiosa, con deseo de morderlo y patearlo. Pero abrió la boca, manteniendo su orgullo ante todo. La comida era deliciosa, pero actuó como si estuviese masticando cubos de hielo o algo similar ¿De qué rayos se estaba vengando él? Además ¿Ese era su _héroe_? ¿Ese era su _gran rescate_?

Ahí, inmovilizada y humillada.

La idea del rescate _hágalo usted misma_ ya no sonaba tan imposible.

Si no fuese porque ya estaba en desventaja, hubiese querido canturrear el coro de una de las canciones que había repetido incontables veces en su último encierro. Porque él la volvía loca. Porque él la ponía realmente enojada. Y a veces se sentía como si estuviese corriendo en una senda de guerra.

Pero la comida era deliciosa y no iba a cantarle a ese chico con ego inflado.

Jimmy le explicó que el dinero que había usado en realidad eran piedras con hologramas encima. No quería tardarse buscando maneras de conseguir dinero, así que había creado una antena desde su nave para que de forma inalámbrica mantuviese los hologramas pegados a la superficie de cada piedra. Cuando ellos se fueran, muchas personas se darían cuenta que la pequeña fortuna que tenían eran simplemente rocas alisadas. Ella no le dijo nada, intentando castigarlo por ser un palurdo prepotente y engreído. Pero estaba sorprendida. Jimmy había corrido a su rescate, sinceramente preocupado. Él hablaba de la situación como si fuese algo normal, totalmente seguro de que ella se había sabido cuidar y él solo iba como _apoyo._ Para ser alguien con el ego tan grande que podría despertar a Godzilla, el chico sabía dónde ceder.

Bueno, después de tantos años ya era hora ¿No?

Además, la soltó para que pudiese beber. No sabía de qué fruta estaba hecha la bebida rojiza, pero le hizo pensar en naranjas y fresas. Algo refrescante y agradable en el paladar. Cuando terminó le dio un puñetazo en el hombro al castaño.

\- ¿Y eso?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Todavía más preguntas. –masculló, ladeando el rostro.

En realidad lo estaba fastidiando. Bueno, no quería que se le diera como costumbre inmovilizarla. Pero en realidad estaba jugando a su costa. El chico susurró algo sobre lo incomprensible que eran las mujeres mientras volvía a la apariencia de Jiisa.

Ambos bajaron y Jimmy pagó por la comida. El resto del camino fue agotador, los embarcaderos estaban al otro lado de la ciudad y no había transporte a la vista. O si lo había no tenían idea de cómo tomarlo o llamarlo. Así que para no levantar la atención de nadie se encaminaron por el laberíntico lugar. Al parecer ese planeta encontraba divertido crear pasajes sin salidas y desviaciones que terminaban en afilados rincones sin sentido. En más de una ocasión Jimmy tuvo que usar el rastreador de su nave para no alejarse demasiado de los muelles. Pero Cindy sintió que su pulso volvía a la calma cuando vio la nave que tan bien conocía. No era demasiado grande y tenía un intenso color azul, tal vez fuese del tamaño de una habitación estándar con dos niveles, el de carga y la zona de pilotaje y una habitación. La nave era rápida y tenía a un costado la forma de un átomo amarillo. Ambos apresuraron el paso, ella rogaba que ya despegaran para tener sus manos libres y obtener algo de normalidad.

\- ¿Cuánto por la Shalum?

Claro, las cosas no podían ser simples para ella ¿No?

Ambos se detuvieron, cuando Cindy giró se encontró directamente contra un firme cuerpo. Muy lentamente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un gorlock de casi dos metros de alto. El sujeto era enorme, su piel verde estaba mucho más cerca del tono esmeralda y era puro músculo. Los enormes cuerpos del hombre se enroscaban a los costados de su dura cabeza.

\- No está en venta. –sentenció Jiisa, tomándola del brazo para que se apartara.

\- Claro que lo está, es una Shalum. –el hombre sonrió de lado, sus colmillos afilados inferiores parecieron brillar ante el sol.

Cindy recordó que ese era el nombre de la casta inferior en ese planeta.

Oh, ella iba a darle un _shalum_ en su trasero si seguía hablando…

\- No-está-en-venta. –repitió Jiisa, su tono de voz, oscuro y seseante la estremeció y sintió como la atraía más a su costado- Te puedo decir dónde la adquirí, pero ella es mía.

Un ligero sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, quitándole un poco del enojo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Te pagaré el doble. –el gorlock extendió su mano hacia el borde de la corta túnica y se la levantó, revelando sus piernas- Me gusta.

Pero Jimmy fue más rápido, furioso avanzó hacia el enorme hombre y lo empujó hacia atrás. En su mano libre llevaba algo similar a una pistola láser y apuntó el cañón contra el pecho del hombre.

\- No toques a mi mujer. –ordenó Jimmy con un tono completamente helado.

El gorlock dijo algo desagradable y se apartó. Cindy bajó inmediatamente la cara y dejó que su cabello tapara su rostro.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Totalmente. –susurró, fingiendo que acomodaba su túnica.

Él la guio dentro de la nave. Ella solo se concentraba en no soltar una carcajada poderosa ¿Jimmy Neutron había dicho que era _su mujer_? ¿Por qué no tenía una grabadora cuando la necesitaba? ¡Maldición!

Bien, bien. Por norma general ella nunca dejaría que alguien la tratara como si fuese propiedad. Obviamente. Pero el hecho que Jimmy Neutron, el genio de Retroville, el adolescente que proclamara que era mente sobre cuerpo dijera eso. No. En serio ¿Por qué alguien no graba esas cosas? Él había sonado tan primitivo y letal, como si fuese a darle de garrotazos al otro hombre.

Claro, nadie debía saber que la pistola laser en realidad era un dispensador de pegamento que Jimmy había creado para cuando tuvieron que diseñar una ambientación submarina para una obra de teatro.

Igual había sonado salvaje.

Y sexy.

Pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

 _Mi mujer_.

Increíble.

Ya, con eso el secuestro, el encierro y el planeta arenoso quedaban totalmente justificados.

Ambos llegaron a la cabina del piloto. Jimmy se quitó el holograma de encima, lucía distraído, como si se hubiese dado cuenta del calibre de sus palabras. Así que ella lo miró con una sonrisa divertida. Solo… incomodándolo más.

¿Qué?

Ella era una artista, perfeccionada en el arte del fastidio.

La nave se levantó. Ambos miraron hacia abajo, al planeta, mientras salían del mismo a toda velocidad. Las esposas cayeron al suelo y Jimmy se encogió ligeramente, lanzándole una mirada precavida. Ella mantuvo su sonrisa divertida por un segundo más, hasta que notó que el chico parecía estar esperando algo. Pero ella se encogió de hombros, si algo ocurría no tenía idea exactamente qué era. Además, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, por lo que se quitó la túnica, esta apestaba a comida, tenía arena por todos lados y simplemente le recordaba todo el tiempo que había estado encerrada.

\- ¿Tendrás ropa aquí, no? –preguntó Cindy, haciendo una bola a la prenda.

Aunque la nave tenía la temperatura perfectamente nivelada, no quería estar demasiado tiempo en traje de baño.

Jimmy solo la miró fijamente y ella recordó todo.

Casi parecía que hubiese pasado semanas desde lo ocurrido en la Isla. Pero no estaba de humor para esa actitud.

\- ¿Qué? –exigió, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Parece que no aprendes tus lecciones, Vortex. –gruñó el chico, poniendo el piloto automático.

\- ¿Disculpa…? –Cindy abrió los ojos con incrédula sorpresa- Oh… -respondió sarcástica- Ya… Mira, esa ropa apestaba, quien sabe cuánta gente la habrá usado antes de mí y era incómoda. Si te disgusta verme así, simplemente aparta la mirada. No tienes que mirar lo que no te gusta. –su voz se fue levantando cada vez más- O puedes usar tu cerebro y darme algo que ponerme encima.

\- ¿Qué? –el chico la miró con sorpresa y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano- No lo estás haciendo a propósito. Oh… que tonto. –murmuró- En realidad, es bastante obvio, tu cara demuestra ahora y entonces que no lo estabas haciendo a propósito… -negó con fuerza y se apartó de los controles- Si… yo… iré por ropa.

Oh no.

Cindy lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo girarse, completamente seria.

\- Creo que me debes una explicación, Neutron.

\- Cindy… -su voz sonó agitada, pero todo su cuerpo parecía paralizado, pálido, luchando por no mirarla- Mira, fue mi error. Lo lamento ¿Si? Solo suéltame.

\- No. –ella lo estampó contra la pared con cierta brusquedad- Habla, genio.

El chico se movió inquieto, luchando por deslizarse a cualquier lado menos cerca de ella. Por alguna razón eso la molestó más, así que lo inmovilizó con su cuerpo y le clavó las rodillas contra las piernas para que no se moviera. Cuando se presionó más contra él, pudo jurar que él había soltado un inaudible sonido, similar, _muy similar_ , a un chillido.

\- No hagas esto… -él parecía estar sufriendo un franco dolor dentro de sus pulmones- Cindy…

\- En verdad no te entiendo. –la rubia aflojó un poco su agarre, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, sus hombros cayeron ligeramente- ¿Tanto te desagrado…?

Unos minutos atrás él había querido besarla.

Ahora intentaba escapar de ella.

¿Qué demonios?

Para su sorpresa, Jimmy la abrazó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, una de sus manos la estrechó por la cintura y la otra se metió por sus cabellos, acunando su nuca. En un parpadeo se encontró contra la pared, atrapada entre frío metal y el calor del chico. La mirada azul de Jimmy pareció taladrarla y todos sus argumentos se electrificaron hasta quemarse.

\- No entiendes nada, Vortex. –él lucía agitado, cada vez que respiraba la aplastaba contra la pared- ¿Desagradarme? ¿Acaso…? –negó- ¿No estuviste aquí los últimos años? ¿Me has visto acercarme tanto a alguien que me desagrade?

\- Pero en la Isla…

\- Necesitamos ponerle nombre a ese lugar. –comentó Jimmy, sonriendo de lado- Dos cerebros como los nuestros y no se nos ha ocurrido un nombre.

Ella sonrió. Le gustaba que la pusiera a su altura, que la valorara. Ella sabía que Jimmy sentía que el resto del mundo eran… _inferiores_ , como de otra especie. Pero cuando él le hablaba así, era como si ella formase parte de algo grandioso. Claro, algo a lo que él pertenecía y que por ende era grandioso, pero le gustaba que la elevara por sobre el resto de mujeres, por sobre el resto de seres humanos.

\- Lo que ocurrió en la playa fue todo lo contrario. –confesó el chico, apoyando su frente contra su hombro desnudo para ocultarse- Cuando te vi con esto… -su agarre se volvió más fiero, ella pudo sentir que los dedos masculinos estaban estirando la parte superior de su traje de baño al apretar la tela en un puño- Casi muero, Cindy. Por un momento perdí control absoluto. Las ideas que tuve, los… impulsos que sentí. Me sentí como si otra persona, otra… _cosa_ tomase control de mí. Me aterré, por eso me alejé. Yo creí que lo hiciste apropósito, que escogiste esto… -desde su posición hizo un gesto como si mirara hacia abajo, a la ropa- para torturarme.

\- ¿Torturarte?

La comprensión fue enorme y sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Sus pies perdieron agarre y se deslizó al suelo. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, obligándolo a arrodillarse y sentarse sobre sus talones, sin apartarse. Así, ambos estaban en el piso, uno frente al otro, increíblemente cerca.

\- Para ser un genio eres algo tonto, Neutron. –murmuró, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared, su rostro estaba tan caliente que estaba segura que de la vergüenza podría cocinar un huevo sobre sus mejillas- Bienvenido a la adolescencia. Lo que sentiste es normal, lo que pensaste es…

\- No, no es normal. –él buscó sus ojos, lucía frustrado, casi abatido- Si estuvieras aquí. –tocó su frente- Tú saldrías corriendo y con justa razón.

Cindy tomó la mano del chico y la guio hasta su frente.

\- Si estuvieses aquí… posiblemente harías todo menos salir corriendo. –admitió, sonriendo de lado- No eres el único con esos pensamientos, genio.

\- ¿Qué…? –Jimmy negó- No lo entiendes, tal vez si me dieras tiempo para hacer unas diapositivas, podría abordarlo desde un punto de vista científico, clínico y frío.

Cindy cerró los ojos con frustración ¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse en el genio? En serio ¿Por qué? Otro chico en su lugar estaría luchando por meter sus manos bajo su ropa, pero ¿Jimmy? No, él quería hacer diapositivas.

¡Maldita sea!

Bien, si debía explicárselo, lo haría. El viaje a casa era largo y no planeaba lidiar con un chico atormentado que posiblemente buscaría la cura para las hormonas adolescentes o quien sabe qué.

\- Quiero tocarte, Jimmy. –habló despacio mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba- Entre más nos besamos siento que falta más, que podría hacer _más_. Y si, es aterrador. Cuando nos quedamos solos siento que el entorno se electrifica y todo se vuelve rápido, extraño. Las manos me pican por tocarte, siento que si me descuido te besaría pero ya no en la boca. –bien, oficialmente estaba completamente roja, pero quería que quedara en los registros que ella tenía más coraje y valor que Jimmy Neutron- No eres el único que se siente diferente.

Él la miró entre sorprendido y agitado. Las manos masculinas parecían estar a punto de arrancarle el nudo de la parte superior de su traje de baño, pero el resto de él estaba completamente tieso. Si no fuese porque parecía respirar, Cindy hubiese jurado que era una estatua.

\- Pero… -él se aclaró la garganta- Yo pienso en más que esas cosas… -murmuró.

Ella podía jurar que Jimmy sentía que tenía alguna enfermedad terminal o algo similar.

¿Era raro que ella encontrara eso increíblemente adorable?

¿Lo era?

¿Si?

Pero…

Ahí estaba él, el chico genio, el ególatra y orgulloso muchacho, completamente angustiado, perdido, apoyándose en ella sobre un tema que teóricamente no debería ser un problema. Pero lo era. Para él, con un cerebro prodigioso, su cuerpo parecía extraño. Y se estaba apoyando en ella, pidiéndole ayuda.

\- Yo también pienso en más cosas. –rodó los ojos- Las chicas maduramos antes que los chicos ¿Sabías?

\- Pero… ¿Y si…?

Bien, hasta ahí.

Al demonio el chico tierno.

Ella se había inscrito en una seudo-relación con un ególatra y orgulloso genio con el cual pasaba tiempo compitiendo, luchando y peleando. Así que lo besó, con fuerza, simplemente se apoyó contra él y dejó que la gravedad, su vieja amiga, hiciera el resto. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Cindy clavó sus rodillas a los costados de las caderas del chico y se sentó sobre el regazo masculino. Sus labios lo atacaron, besó su boca cálida y nerviosa, tentándolo, jugando contra él, retándolo con su lengua a que tomara iniciativa. La chica pudo sentir la tentación del destino inclinarse hacia ella cuando Jimmy le correspondió. Toda su piel se erizó cuando las manos del chico cobraron vida sobre su espalda, iniciando una guerra sobre su piel, él parecía debatirse entre meter las manos por la tela verde o abrirla con brusquedad. Jimmy la atrajo con ímpetu contra su pecho, Cindy perdió el equilibrio ligeramente, dejándolo ganar terreno. En lo único que pudo pensar fue en calor y fuerza cuando se dejó caer contra esa boca hambrienta que por primera vez parecía desatarse. Él la devoró, pareció inagotable el deseo de saborearla y morderla hasta que toda ella fue una llama viva. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, sus dedos buscaron la camiseta del chico, se aferró ahí, la subió ligeramente y ambos se estremecieron cuando su vientre hizo contacto contra la piel masculina.

Por un segundo se separaron, mirándose con agitación, recuperando el oxígeno que habían perdido.

\- Solo… -Cindy se aclaró la voz- estamos avanzando un poco más. Solo un poco. No hay nada de malo en dejarnos llevar…

Él asintió con fuerza, aunque parecía que estaba por desatarle el traje de baño.

\- ¿Y si… intento avanzar demasiado? –preguntó Jimmy, aunque sus ojos azules estaban clavados en sus labios.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. El deseo de lamer su labio inferior… No, de inclinarse y lamerlo a él fue fuerte.

\- Descuida. –le sonrió, apoyándose en el pecho masculino- Recuerda que soy más fuerte que tú. Si te pasas de listo te estamparé contra la pared. –prometió y ladeó el rostro, rozando su boca contra la del castaño- Ahora cállate antes de que te quite el aliento.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza, Vortex? –susurró el chico, buscando acercarse más, levantando el rostro para llegar a ella.

\- Tómalo como una competencia, Neutron. –prometió, lamiéndole el labio inferior, sintiendo como palpitaba bajo ella- Y voy a ganar.

Él soltó una carcajada. Una. Simple. Justo antes de rodar y atraparla contra el suelo para besarla hasta casi desmayarla. Pero ella no se quedaría atrás. Ambos tenían tiempo antes de llegar a la Tierra.

Por lo menos era bueno saber que no estaba sola en eso. Si, estaba atrapada en todo ese mar de descubrimientos y emociones nuevas, pero lo tenía a él.

Claro, tardaría unos meses en saber que había desatado un ególatra y presuntuoso genio sin una pizca de vergüenza que esperaba que ella tuviese todo el auto-control. Uno que con el tiempo fue perdiendo. Pero ¿A quién engañaba? Esa era una de las partes divertidas de salir con el chico genio que ya había dejado la niñez atrás.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas!** Pues… Técnicamente esto es una precuela de " _Distracción_ ".

Si esta obsesión no se va pronto terminaré condenada.

La canción que escucha Cindy es " _Whatever She's Got_ " de David Nail. Y la canción que casi canta es " _Warpath_ " de Ingrid Michaelson. Adoro esa palabra, _warpath_ , creo que le queda a Cindy.

En este one-shot quise abordar la idea de entrar en la adolescencia a toda regla y de repente parece que se pierde el control. No solo de cómo te ves, sino de las cosas que piensas o quieres de otra persona. Esa etapa conflictiva, extraña que parece no seguir lógica ni razón. Me pareció que Jimmy tendría cierto problema con eso al inicio, porque se va de su idea de cerebro-sobre-cuerpo, mientras que Cindy podría entenderlo más rápido.

La adolescencia es una etapa curiosa.

Maldito, sexy y condenadamente atractivo Jimmy Neutron.

Listo, lo dije.

No, no sirvió de nada sacarlo de mi sistema.

¿Alguien notó de cierto detalle que Jimmy si se percató pero no dijo nada cuando Cindy ni lo recordó? ¿No? ¿Si? Tal vez vuelva a aparecer en otro one-shot este detalle.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
